Blessed
by mars1308
Summary: There is more to life than living and dying. In this life, there are two types of creatures. The ones that are Blessed and the ones that are Cursed. Many can already guess what the role is for each one. There are two girls, Amethyst and Ember soon become in each other's lives for one particular reason. They need to find an oracle that would free them from this black and white life.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The night was swallowing her up in a numbing combination of snow and frosty wind. She wore a black and purple formal strapless dress, with black sparkles that made her seem like she was signalling someone in the stars above. Her corset looked tight, but she was already not able to breath. Her heart felt heavy, her head throbbing along with her unsettled core. The school roof was the only place that she could find to get away. Away, the word was like the wind that blew past her brown hair. It was light and it made it appear so much easier to go along with it. Her breaths came out softly, but cumbersome inside.

Lips, they touch another's. Their firm grip never let go. They looked like they were going to swallow the small one's alive. The movement was mixed, but they danced in a unity that she wouldn't understand. They spoke a different language that she couldn't translate or learn, because there was no room for her lips to dance as well.

Hands, they grabbed a waist that was shown clearly. So perfectly crafted by a snow white corset that exhibited it pure of any sin. The hands were rough, she could feel those hands. The way they brushed over hers. They were warm and they made her safe. Those hands, they caressed, and they wandered, but then they stopped. Afterwards they tugged at the blonde strands, to bring in closer the lips to the other.

Eyes, blue and pure, They stared closely and away from her. They were gone from her view; they didn't even bother to look into her dapple ones that were now crying and yearning. Her eyes, they called out. She thought they could beacon his. She thought his was hers… She thought they were truthful. She thought they loved hers.

Her legs were her guide, while her mind was blank and not saying anything to her. She could hear her combat boots stomping with such exaggeration, she signaled herself to halt, but her mind would not respond. Every step yelled and insisted to stop her from taking the last one. Her pretty face began to melt away and slowly make its way down her neck. The colors of black and red were blended. She gasped small sounds, and licked her lips out of thirst. The taste of copper came and made her want to giggle in hysterical glee. She reached up and touched her numb lips, in thought of how nice it felt have his near hers. They made it all seem warm. They made it all seem colorful. They brought her to life.

Screams, she could hear them and they were begging. Every step she took, they pleaded. They wanted, they needed, to go back in time. They needed their lives back. They needed to stop her eyes from falling like autumn. They needed to stop the lights from going off. They needed to stop the fire from mysteriously starting. They needed to make sure that those lips never touched.

She stopped and released an exhausted sigh. She looked back and saw a broad figure that brought about an air of annoyance.

"Evelyn, do you really think falling would kill you?" His mocking tone infiltrated her ears.

She laughed, "Wouldn't it be fun?" She turned away and looked down at the end of the journey. "To die, and forget all of this."

"He would never forgive you. God never forgives the damned." He stated matter-of-fact.

"I never wanted this!" She screamed. "I didn't asked to be forsaken."

He pierced down to her with a glare, "You didn't have to be out that night, you should have been home like all of the other good girls"

She clenched her teeth, "Did that give you the right?"

He smirked, "Of course, nothing good happens after dark. You should have known something was going to happen."

"I lost him, because of you!"

"You thrived, because of me."

"Shut up, I am dead, because of you!"

"You are alive!" He said with so much performance.

She peered down at the snow and saw blood staining what was pure. She reached up her face and felt something wet near her lips. Evidence in her hands, she brought it away to inspect and gasped at her red fingers.

"I am no monster." She gasped out with a choke.

His golden eyes danced and smiled, "Please my girl, have you forgotten what you have done tonight?"

Her eyes widen, and she opened her mouth to respond, but then red came into her mind. She began to wake up. The blood, the taste of his blood, The sounds of crushing bones. The screams that begged. The eyes that died. "NO.' She whispered.

He laughed, "Yes."

"No." She grew louder.

"Face it my creature, you are a monster." He said proudly.

She looked past him through the iron door. Without hesitation she ran through it and down the stairs, away from the cold. She ran down the halls toward the school gym, where the dance was suppose to be still going. There was silence and it hurt her ears. She rushed into the hard doubled doors. The lights were off, and there was nothing but strobe lights blinking on and off. She walked and stopped on something wet. She bent down and it felt thick between her finger, and smelt strong. Blood. Her hands shook, and her breath wouldn't come out. "No," she gasped, "Kade!" She screamed. "Kade." She called, "Please." She begged. She saw so many bodies, so many she had taken. All limp, and all innocent.

She looked for those blue eyes, those rough hands, and those lips. She searched and was about to give up, until she stopped upon a hand. She bent and picked it up, and they were familiar. The roughness reminded her of the day she first held them. She followed the path to the arm, but stopped at the body. He was being crushed by a thick metal rod that she remembered held the lights that illuminated on the dance floor. She knelt to the ground and took his fair face in her hands. He was so cold and his eyes were full of nothing.

"Kade…." She whispered softly. "Kade…." Her voice began to become firm, like a command to a child. "You can not die." She declared with hope in her tone. "You said that you would be with me till we fixed the problem." Her eyes began to glow white. "Kade Jamenson Andrews, you must not die. You are not allowed to die." She said again firmly.

The body was quiet, but then he began to twitch once. Evelyn let out a breath of relief. She smoothed out his hair, like he was an obedient dog. "Come on Kade." She said lightly. As if he heard her commands, Kade began to twitch again, but this time his eyes began to blink. Evelyn smiled and grabbed his cheeks, not letting go. "Kade, It's me. Evelyn." He looked at her with blank eyes. "Babe, answer me."  
Kade looked dead at first, but then his face began to distort and a wild scream came out of him. The sound made her jump in fear and confusion. He began to jerk and howl in pain. It was an agonizing sound that made her want to run out. Instead she just moved back to watch. She was not sure what she had done, just the thought of him leaving her made her want to do something about it. She sat there with her arms around her, as he kept crying and partially whimper a sound that seemed like he was begging for it to stop. It pained her to see him this way, so she was about to take it all away, until his blue eyes stared at her gray ones directly. She compelled him to start making a sound. He opened his mouth, "You bitch!" He bellowed at her violently.

Evelyn blinked, letting the words sink in, she blinked. Confusion was the only outcome. "What?" She whispered hurt inside.

Kade groaned as he tried to keep control of his pain, "Why? Why did you bring me back?" He screamed out in pain again. "You, you are a monster!"

Like a slap in the face, Evelyn rose from the ground and stood her ground, "I have saved you from darkness and now you want to call me a monster?" She roared.

Kade looked at her unfazed, "Kill me!" he begged.

Evelyn felt a stab in the heart, but she did not lose her cool, "No." She simply said. "You said you would stay with me, until I am released from this prison." She explained.

Kade laughed at the words that she spilled, "A cure, Evelyn there is no cure. You are a born Upir, you will never go back."

She then let her stone face to slowly crack, "That can not be true, I was a normal human being, until that monster bit me."

Kade suddenly became weak and laid his body to the ground,"I don't know, you were somehow awakened."

"That does not make any sense." She whispered to herself. She looked at the bloody ground, hoping to calculate and find the answer, through the spurt blood. Nothing spoke to her and that made her frustration consume her body. She looked up from the useless attempt and toward Kade, who was slowly closing his eyes, Her eyes glowed and woke him back up,

"Evelyn please, let me go." He breathed out heavily and his wonderful eyes grew paler.

She looked at him with this tortured expression, She did not want to let him go. He was his only chance of being normal. He made her feel human. But the sight of him looking so fragile made her chest sink. She was a monster, and looking down at her hands, the blood held all of the evidence. Her eyes began to dim, but the dancing lips came back to haunt her. His lips kissing other's, his hands holding another gently the way he would to her. His blue eyes focused on everything else but her. It made an anger come out, but she looked at his stilled body.

She wanted to let go,but she had one more question before he went. "Kade," She began with a trembling voice, "Did you ever love me?"

He looked up at her and gave her a smile that would always made her gray days better. His eyes lit up and she fell in love all over again. He was the only one she could trust. Her best friend that she could depend on, her prince that would soon fall.

"I loved you Evelyn Gray." He said and fell back down to the ground once the glow from her eyes went away.

She gasped, and began to sob. Not pretty ones that held mourning with each sound. But the itchy guilt that would not leave her throat. "You liar." She whispered, and walked away toward the open door that her creature held for her.

 **Chapter 1**

Amethyst

She waved back at her friends once she began to walk away from the bus. It was the last day of her Junior year, when she sees these people, they would all be Seniors. They called her name like a praising chant, and demanded she had a good summer. She looked back one more time and waved again, "Of course, you guys know I wouldn't spend this summer without a bang." She laughed and gave her friends all a wink. They screamed in response as the bus drove away and soon became tiny and disappeared. Amethyst let out a small sigh, of course she knew that these people wouldn't bother contacting her over summer, which in a way was a good thing. As much as she loved her friends, Ami loved her alone time as well. Once she went through the front door, she threw her backpack on the near by couch then skipped her way to the kitchen.

The lights turned on automatically and made the whole place seem warm with its soft illuminated glow bouncing off the white counters and stainless steel fridge and stove. Ami walked to the wooden pantry and gathered a can on Ravioli then placed it on the white porcelain table. Skillfully, she grabbed a bowl from a tall cabinet behind her. It's a skill to reach from that place, with her small stature. Jumping off the counter she also reach for a can-opener. While opening the can, Ami licked her lips with anticipation, even though it would ruin her meal for later, Ami was starved from the lack of appetite that she had during school. After one round of trying to open the can, Ami tried to open it, but the darn metal top would not pop off. Ami sighed, she was never great at being in the kitchen, but no one was home, so she would have to try her best for the moment. She tried again, and nothing. She kept this going for a while, until she began to express childish frustration. Even though she was 16 years old, Ami still acted like a 5 year old. "OK you damn thing, if you don't open this last time, I'll starve!" She went ahead and gave it another try; nothing happened. With a scream, Ami pulled on the lid with all her might, and this it finally opened, but it wasn't pretty. Instead of just the top opening, the whole contents of her food, fell to the floor and onto her white vans.

A pause, usually when a something as terrible as destroying your clean and yet wonderful shoes, a pause followed by a silent cry inside is the reaction for most people. Ami sighed, grabbed her long black hair away from her face and walked away from her mess. Instead of picking it up Ami went up to her room.

She walked into her room and walked to her closet that held something that many would not want to say. She brought herself to the floor of her closet, where she then brought her legs up to her chest. Ami brought out a cross that she kept in her closet and prayed. She had a mirror that was leaning against the wall and she looked at herself and grimaced at the sight. She was angry and it was normal; that is what she always had to to tell herself as she looked at the girl in the mirror with her white glowing. She kept this up till she passed out.

Ember

Many would always assume that being outside was just something that everyone did, but for Ember, it was a breath of fresh air. She was only able to get out to get groceries from the near by market, but didn't see how it would hurt for her to visit the local flea markets as well. Ember came upon a crafty stand that held many homemade bags, clips and jewelry. She was amazed about how beautifully crafted everything was, especially the jewelry, but unfortunately it was withing her budget and also he would notice it. Ember looked at the cheap bags, to find one that resembled the one that she was currently using. Saw many with blues and greens, but the one she had was bright with red and orange. She moved her hands along the fabrics that these bags were made of. They were soft, but held texture of beads that made them all unique. She was about to give up, until a tap on her shoulder came to the rescue.

"Hello Miss," Said the elderly merchant of the stand. She looked to be around her early eighties with her long white hair braided and her small frame. Ember was a lot bigger than her, and her face looked like it has been through much in her life. She looked at Ember kindly but one more look at her, the merchant bowed and whispered words that sounded like prayer. Ember felt her face go red and she asked her to stand up. The lady obeyed and smiled at ember like she was grateful for something. "Angel, you're an angel aren't you?" The elder merchant asked Ember with a light tired voice. Almost as if she was giving Ember her life.

Ember looked away from her and tried to brush it all off, as if she didn't know what she was talking about. "I'm sorry. but you must be mistaken. Angels. . . they are only things from above." Ember replied with a shaky voice. There was no where that he cover was going to break for this. She looked at the merchant and gave her a smile, "I was looking for a bag," She said trying to change to subject.

The elder merchant looked at Ember with awed eyes that did not seem to go away, but she replied normally anyways. "Of course, we have many bags here." Ember looked at her with a small shock, because she thought that the merchant would cry to heavens that she found an angel. Maybe she was more humble than most. Ember looked at the woman as if nothing happened.

"I was looking for a bag that looked similar to the one that I have right now," She gestured to her boho bag that was around her neck and rest across her body. The elder merchant examine the bag for a moment and smiled as if she remembered something. She walked away from Ember and toward a big fabric patterned suitcase that looked to be dusty.

"I have one in here," She stated happily. She opened the big dusty case, and pulled out a plastic bag that held to what Ember can see from afar something brightly colored. The merchant pulled out a bag then walked over to Ember. She held it as if she was giving Ember something magical to precious.

"This. . ." She started off saying breathless then changed to a more sad tone. "This was something that my daughter created." She said this as if the bag held the precious memory of her daughter. Ember smiled at the woman softly. It was possible for such tiny things to contain such strong precious things. She remembered a piece of memory that she had of her parents and that she understood the feelings that this woman had.

Ember held out her hand. "May I?" The elderly merchant looked at her, like she was just waking up from a trance. She nodded and handed the bag to Ember with a gentle way. She looked down at the bag and at its beautiful design. It was obvious that this bag had taken more than a week to make. The floral beaded design and how the colors looked to be blended and yet bold with each of their own unique colors. It was a sunflower on the bag and Ember felt like that this woman's daughter much have liked them deeply. She felt like the bag was made for her, but she also felt terrible for wanting something so precious and deeply loved.

"I can not simply take this," Ember stated with a small voice that was sad and yet sincere.

The merchant smiled at Ember as if she loved her and was grateful even though she didn't do anything to deserve such a face. "No, my daughter would have wanted you to have it." The woman replied and looked to be walking away, until Ember stopped her.

"Wait let me at least pay for it." Ember stated was no way she was going to get this wonderful item for free.

The woman laughed, "Now I will not have one of God's children pay for something they deserve."

Ember wanted to protest but the woman walked into the crowd of other merchants and soon disappeared. Ember felt herself get sick and angered by the woman's stubbornness. She looked down at the bag and let it all go.

 _I will take good care of you._ Ember thought to herself. She took out all the things in her old bag to placed them on the table. She opened the new bag and transferred all her belongings into it. She looked at her old bag that was on the merchant's table and pulled out her wallet. She placed all that she has left into the pocket of the bag then she put her wallet away. She was about to close the bag when she felt an embroidering in the bag next to a pouch. She looked in and found it to be a cross. Ember smiled and said a small prayer to her father above, that the merchant receive the payment that she left behind.

She needed to hurry for he was waiting for her at home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He looked down at the map with some concentration that made it seem like it would bring answer that he had been looking for. To most of the men that he was working with, this was not normal, but to his fellow companion, his guardian, Hillary Cromwell, this was his life every day. But she didn't blame him for this. Instead she felt the same itchy way. There was a new discovery that day, and it was too much for them to handle. Mainly because thus was something that they didn't have any power over. Hillary looked to Lucca, and gently touched his shoulder.

Lucca gets away from his trance and looks at her with gentle grey eyes. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking. I mean it is not like me to just, not think things through. I would usually think up a plan at the moment, but not now. Instead I am stuck and I do not know what to do." He looked at his Guardian with sad and confused eyes. "Hillary?"

Taking a deep breath, Hillary closed her eyes to understand just what she should do. "Okay, we need get ourselves there, but not just the two of us. We need a group of our men- maybe about ten of them." Hillary ponders on the matter, but the fact that she at least had something gave Lucca some reassurance that things were going to be okay. He took Hillary's hand and brought it to his lips. With a small peck, he woke Hillary up from her wonder. Hillary turned crimson and snatched her hand out of his. Lucca watched her reaction and laughed. Hillary scowled at him, but still gave a girly shy expression, as she tucked her long blonde strand of hair behind her ear. With this, they began their plan to save someone that will soon save them.

"Now are mission is simple," Lucca stated loudly to be heard from the roars of the plane engine. "We retrieve the hostage and kill the warlock."

In unison everyone shouted, "Yes sir"

Hillary nodded to Lucca as a signal to pull the door open. Lucca nodded back in response. Hillary pulled the plane door open with much force and a powerful wind rushed into their faces that it could suffocate anyone. Lucca looked around at his men and then to his Guardian. Once his conscious was cleared, Lucca raised his hand in the hair and yelp, "Let's go!" and he leaped out of the plane with Hillary holding his hand. Once they passed the first layer of clouds and were near the view of the city, Lucca grabbed Hillary's waist and let his glorious silver wings spread. As they glided around the skyscraping buildings, Hillary looked around for their destination. Luckily it did not take that long for her to spot the large gothic mansion. "There!" Hillary pointed, and Lucca nodded as he soared toward the mansion. "We are coming angel." Lucca whispered.

Ember

Ember looked up at the sunset She walked into the back door through the kitchen where the workers were making the dinner for the day. The smells of food being cooked came into her nostrils and it made her stomach go crazy. She looked to see the main cook, Martha over the stove, looking at its contents. Ember smiled softly and walked over to her with a small skip in her step. She was relieved that Martha was in here. She always knew how to cover for her if she was ever late back home. Ember tapped Martha should and then hugged. She was like a mother to Ember. She always watched after; made sure that she had the comforts in the situation that she was in. Ember always knew that if Martha wasn't there she didn't know how she would be in the end.

Martha smiled at her and arched her neck to rest on Embers. A signal that she knew that she was there, also a way of affection. "Hello my little angel." Martha said with a tooth smile. Martha had an accent that Ember soon found out to be Scottish. Martha stated that Brandon, Ember's master, found Martha in her home when she was young and took her in to be in servant. Ember didn't like how Brandon uses Martha and won't admit that he actually cares about her. Even though he did take her as a servant, Martha stated that he did nothing terrible to her, other than order her clean and make him food. But she had a feeling that Brandon was the reason why her family was gone. Ember felt bad for Martha, she was stuff in a complicated love story that she knew that she couldn't get out of.

Ember laid her groceries on the counter and started to take to items out. Martha looked down and made sure that everything that was on the list was taken care of. She gave Ember a smile, "I'm sorry that you have to go off and do all of these errands." Ember shook her head, "Don't be, you know that you cannot really walk outside this place, the police would see you can take you back to Scotland!" Ember exclaimed with sadness deep inside. Martha looked at her with a laugh, "Honey you know it does not work that way. The only way they would know that I am not American is if my identity is needed." She smoothed Embers golden curls. "The only reason I can't go is because that bastard won't let me." She said with ice in her voice, but Ember knew that Martha loved him. She would hate him, but she would never hurt him.

Ember wanted to argue about how she could get away, but Martha interrupted her, "I'm surprised he let you out today."

Ember rolled, "He blew up another maid." Ember remembered the screams earlier this morning. It was a new maid too, she just have done something really bad to have been blown up. The last one was speaking to someone outside the church and that made him suspect the worse. Martha looked down at the floor with a concerned expression. Ember could even see the guilt there even though it wasn't Martha's fault. She wrapped her arms around Martha; Ember knew why.

"I know what many think," Martha whispers. "I just know there is good in him as well." Her gray eyes held tears that would escape if she said more. Ember just held her tighter and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Martha hasn't seen her family since he took her away from them ten years ago. At the time it was since he was going to destroy her village, so she left to protect them. They never went looking for her after that.

Ember was the same. Her family never bothered looking for her after giving away as a child. She never bothered questioning why, she thought that maybe they were just giving her the best chance she had. But then again how was this place her best chance? Ember shook the anger in her head away and just tried to be optimistic. She gave Martha another hug.

"Maybe one day I will see the good," Ember said. Martha patted her hand and wiped her tears away. She walked toward the food.

"Well let me get this ready, you know his highness doesn't like to eat his dinner late." Martha chuckled.

Ember never understood how Martha wasn't afraid of him. Whatever good she saw in him, must have done that. Ember smiled, but then as she left she shook her head again. There was a mystery to them that she will never get to see.

As she walked up to her room, Ember noticed a sound of laughter from a far. As she got closer, she already knew that it was him. Luther was a sorcerer that was completely out of his mind when it came to his spells and potion experiments. He did many tests on Ember, which were the days that she dreaded the most. They were brutal and made her exhausted to death. Every trial she did, Ember felt like she would die at any moment. If it wasn't for Martha's herbal teas that would bring her back to life every time, she wouldn't have lasted this long. With a shiver down her spine, Ember quickly walled away toward her room which was at the top of the church.

She didn't hesitate to shut the door tight. With her back to the door, Ember sighed shakily and slowly slid down to the floor. She brought her legs to her chest and then began to hum a tune herself. It was a lullaby that she remembered her father singing to her when she as a baby. She rubbed her hands on her arms and imagined the warm roughness of his skin on her as he tried to rock her restless self to sleep. For Ember these small memories were all that she had of her parents. She remembered touch and sound more than faces.

After a moment, Ember raised herself from the floor and walked to her bed to lie down. She curled up and closed her eyes. She hummed the song again in hoped that _he_ could hear her. It was about time for him wake up. She used all her mentality to reach him, the voice that was here longer than most.

 _James, are you there?_

There was no answer for a while, and when she was about to give up he came to her the last moment.

 _Where do you think you're going?_

 _Well you weren't answering!_

 _It takes more than one sound to wake me up love. Try a little harder next time._

Ember smiled, she always wondered what he looked like. He had a British ascent, so she knew he as from the United Kingdom. But she wanted more than that.

 _Well if you want to see you can try to see me._

Ember blushed; he always reads her private thoughts to tease her.

 _You know I can't._

 _What's the big bad guy doing now?  
Well I was able to get out for grocery today. I have trials tomorrow._

She heard a growl from him. She knew he was a werewolf, which explained a lot of his personality.

 _You need to escape! How many times have I said that!  
Hey! What did I say about that tone!_

She heard another growl again. He didn't like being talked to with authority, but that didn't give him the right. After she gave no response to his growling, he began to whimper. He was a classic puppy.

 _I'm scared for you Em. I want you to be away from that hell._

Ember bit her lip and had the question that she was scared to ask for while on the tip of her tongue. She can't be scared anymore. She let go of the fear of rejection and just took a chance. She wanted to know just where this was going.

 _Do you want me there with you?_

There was no response for a while and ember began to get numb. Maybe this wasn't the direction any of this was going.

 _Em. . . I do, but I already told you the complications of our relationship. What if you can't handle my life?_

There was a pause, and then he continued with the words she never wanted to hear.

 _Maybe we should stop._

Ember felt her heart sink and her stomach begin to go sick. She knew she shouldn't have asked. Ember reached out as if she was really trying to physically stop him.

 _Wait! No, forget I ask. James please, you are all I have in life right now._

She really didn't want him to leave. There was something about their bond that made her feel like there was hope. She had someone and she was not alone. He didn't answer after a few seconds, she knew he was one to overanalyze. James was not one to just jump a bullet and go by his heart.

 _Ok. But, Em please, don't push things too quickly. We still hardly know each other._

Frustration came to Ember, then why does he care about her? Why does he seem like they should meet and be together? Was there something wrong with her? Ember had so many questions to ask, but she shook them all away. She shouldn't be selfish. Instead she needed to keep what she had. Being selfish was not the way to be.

 _OK. Can you do me a favor?_

 _Anything for you, love._

 _Can you sing my father's lullaby? I can't sleep._

 _OK love I will._

James then began to hum the tune that Ember sang to herself just a while ago. It was very soft, but the way that he sang it brought it more to life than she could. It made her feel safer and made her feel like her father was close by. The song was very short, but being repeated made anyone sleep like they never had before. Her eyes began to droop and darkness overcame her.


End file.
